the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
'''Andy '''is a GWR Collett Goods (2251 class) tender locomotive that works on the Moorland Steam Railway. He is a huge fan of football, and argues with Clyde about what it's called. He also prefers passenger traffic instead of goods, which is what he's built for. He made his first appearance in 'Western Super Pannier'. Bio Andy was built in 1930 by Swindon Works as the first member of a new breed of 0-6-0 goods locomotives for the Great Western Railway (GWR) on branch lines. Finding himself as a reliable steamer, Andy made himself home working in either Wales or on the Falmouth branch, which the latter was where he will be stuck most of his service life. He had some encounters with some things that don't make sense, even when his younger brother Eddie (No. 3200) had tons of illegal drugs thrown into his fire, which made him insane. Andy soon got cross and went straight to Swindon to report it (but broke down at Exeter St Davids to a failed water injector). In 1948, British Railways (BR) gave Andy the choice of operating in either Wales or on the Salisbury branch line, which he preferred to help in the Welsh coal traffic and lead to him heading for Cardiff. At Cardiff, he met some of his brothers and sisters, including soon to be preserved engine No. 3205 (Ellie). Ellie easily made her class pioneer cross and made him often have Ellie shunted into the goods shed when her fire is out. In 1964, he and four other locomotives were selected to be sent to the Moorland Steam Railway for preservation, but there was only room for two. During his first week on the railway, he was surprised to a veteran Dean Goods on the railway wearing wartime colours, and was considered a favourite among the locomotives of Northampsmith MPD, which were the residents of the MSR. After Maxwell pulled his railway howitzer on Capulet, Andy tried to hold the 7200 2-8-2T back but because of his power rating, he couldn't drag Maxwell away and some workers managed to have the barrel at 90 degrees (in case it fires). Andy gained more respect from the MSR's locomotives and Maxwell was quickly losing his chance of being selected for preservation. On the day of the announcement, he and a pannier tank, No. 5770, were selected as the second and third ex-Great Western locomotives in the railway's ownership, leading to the latter's clean-up and Andy to be repainted to his original Great Western Green livery with the original Churchward tender he was paired with as built. Andy became a hard working locomotive and suddenly preferred handling 'The Meat Run' and the railway's night services to Gladsville, plus track maintenance. In the 1970s, Andy was out of action when he broke down on a section between Northrop and Ryde stations, leading to his withdrawal from traffic on the MSR, and Hughes to be pressed into service to replace the Great Western engine. In 1981, Andy was returned to traffic and had was put on standard passenger work during the busier periods of the day, but also still performs regular track maintenance. Personality Andy is a kind but hard working locomotive, and vital worker to the Moorland Steam Railway. He isn't afraid of trying something new and even when faced with a challenge his design wasn't built for. He also knows how to stand up for himself and the "Great Western Culture Preservation Society" (started by No. 5900 'Hinderton Hall'), since he doesn't believe in the latter ideas of Great Western supremacy. Livery Andy is painted in Great Western unlined Middle Chrome Green. When he first arrived on the route with four other locomotives (including Murphy), Andy was in the standard BR Unlined Black with Late Crests and like the others (except Murphy), he's covered in grease and oil (in other words, he's weathered). Basis or real locomotive Andy is based off the real GWR No. 2251. The class (2251) was introduced in 1930 as modernised versions of the classic 2301 "Dean Goods" class with a few major modifications e.g. taper boilers and full cabs. The class was produced by Swindon Works between 1930 to 1948 (last ones were built by BR) for work on branch lines and replace the Dean Goods class on pick-up goods traffic on the mainline. The class was withdrawn between 1958 and 1965, which No. 3205 (built 1946) is the only survivor. No. 2251 (the class pioneer and leader) was built in 1930 but was withdrawn in 1963 and scrapped at Newport a year later. Trivia Andy's number (2251) is the same classification given to the class, indicating he's the first one out shopped. * GWR 2251 class locomotives are also called "Collett Goods", as a reference to the older 2301 "Dean Goods" (Will being a member of that class). Andy has two models, one Bachmann Branchline model for his GWR livery and one modified Mainline model for his rundown condition. * Both models have been DCC Fitted and have the decoder address '2251', because of the character's number and to help make it easier for Shane Sowter to remember the address better. * Both models are paired with different tenders, the Mainline model being fitted with a Collett 3,500 gallon tender while his Bachmann model has the older Churchward 3,500 gallon tender. One scene has Andy's theme being the first section of 'This is Gallifrey, Our Childhood, Our Home' from the famous, longest-running British television sci-fi show, 'Doctor Who'. The theme was composed by Murray Gold. * The second section of the theme also proves as the opening music of the mini series. Andy is named after Andy Stovold, aka 'Steaming Westward Productions'. He is the creator of 'The Stovell Valley Railway Series' on YouTube. * Stovold is also named after him. Andy's disapproval of ideas of "Great Western engines are better" can be inspired by enthusiasts that prefer locomotives from the other railway companies, or from the main characters of 'The Dark Railway Series' when "Taffy tank" No. 5670 (Maxen) was on the railway (until Dave pushed him off the cliff at Merecombe). Andy is one of the few locomotives stationed at Dentin MPD, instead of Gladsville MPD. * Before 1984, he was allocated to the long-since demolished Northampsmith MPD, like most of the fleet restored before 1980. By the time 'Western Super Pannier' is set, Andy should have already been withdrawn (the real locomotive was withdrawn in 1963) but the scrapping year lead to his appearance (1964). In the series, Andy has two surviving younger siblings: Eddie (No. 3200, based at the Dark Railway) and Ellie (No. 3205, based at the South Devon Railway). Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Mainline Category:Ex-GWR Category:Tender locomotives